


One Night Leads to Thousends

by ccm1822 (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Russian Roulette - Red Velvet (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chance Meetings, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanging Out, Happy, K-pop References, Light Angst, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ccm1822
Summary: Irene and Seulgi meet in a bar one night. They talk, and one thing leads to another. The two girls don't expect to ever meet again. It was just a one night stand after all. Seulgi is a regular at the bar, and dosen't expect quiet Irene to return to the bar full of loud drunk people dancing around to rock music. Irene on the other hand dosen't know what she expects herself to do, that is until something draws her back to the bar, or rather the girl in the corner of it.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung | Joy & Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 34





	One Night Leads to Thousends

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello, nice of you to stop by.

Irene looked up at the girl above her, and asked herself what she had done to get here. But instead of answering herself she pulled the girl down to kiss her once again.

...

Irene wondered what she was doing in the loud crowded bar, listening to the pounding of feet, and loud music. Normally at this time she would be at home sleeping, or reading or whatever the complete opposite of this was. "Hey." A voice said, snapping her from her thoughts.

Irene turned around "Oh, uh hi." She replied, slightly nervous. 

"Wanna dance?" The girl asked. 

Irene was about to turn her down, but instead she said "I don't even know your name." The girl laughed, it was a carefree laugh, Irene liked it.

"My names Seulgi, what's your's?" Irene hesitated "Joohyun, but you can call me Irene." 

Seulgi laughed again "Oh, I can, thanks I'm honored." Irene rolled her eyes 

"Don't be, everyone can call me that." 

"Not people who can't talk." Seulgi retorted.

Irene sighed, "Fine, you win." 

Seulgi took her hand pulling her up, while she said "If I win, can my prize be a dance?" Irene just nodded. 

The two girls danced side by side, closely. Irene could feel her heart pounding, she didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the fact that they had been dancing for a while. Or maybe it was something else. Before Irene could finish her thought Seulgi twirled her around, making her laugh. 

"Are you having mmm?" Seulgi asked, the end of her sentence being muffled as the music got louder. 

"What?!" Irene yelled. Seulgi shook her head, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I said are you having fun?" "Yes." Irene whispered back, leaning in closer. Suddenly Irene pulled back a little, realizing how close they were. She could feel herself blush, but it was hidden because her cheeks were already red from dancing. She started dancing to the beat again, and Seulgi copied her. The two slowly moved closer, and this time Irene didn't pull away.

Irene practically dove onto the couch, exhausted from dancing for an hour. Seulgi sat down next to her. 

"You're a good dancer." Irene said. Seulgi smiled, lighting up her whole face with joy, 

"Thanks, I took lessons when I was little." Irene got up slowly.

"Wait," Seulgi said "Where are you going?"

Irene sat back down, "I'm really thirsty, I'm getting some shots." 

"You're tired, I'll get it."

Irene hugged her "Thanks!" 

Seulgi hugged her back "Well I'm glad I offered, if it means I get a hug." This time it was a little more apparent that Irene was blushing.

"For someone so small you sure can handle your alcohol." Irene tilted her head back, taking a shot.

"For someone who seems right at home in a bar you sure can't handle alcohol." She said.

"I came here to dance, not drink." Seulgi exclaimed.

Irene giggled "Well then maybe we should get back to that." She said, extending her hand. Seulgi grabbed it, and Irene pulled her back to the dance floor. Irene had drunk just enough alcohol, to little to make her drunk, but enough to make her brave. She pulled Seulgi closer. Now it was Seulgi's turn to giggle, as the two danced even closer than before. Irene ignored the bubbly feeling in her stomach that could be anxiety or attraction, she honestly couldn't tell. She felt Seulgi's hands on her sides as she swayed in front of her. Her back pressed into the taller girl's chest.

"Hey," She heard as Seulgi whispered in her ear once again, "Wanna get out of here?" 

Irene smiled, turning around "Sure." She said leaning in her lips less than an inch away from Seulgi's ear. She wondered if the girl could hear her heart beating.

She watched as Seulgi opened the door to a apartment on the second floor of a tall housing complex. "Sorry, if it's kinda messy." Seulgi said leading Irene into a neat house. Irene didn't answer her, she just stared at Seulgi's lips until she felt those lips crash into hers. Irene felt like she was in heaven, or at least what she imagined heaven to be. She could feel Seulgi's breath against her face, as the taller girl pulled away to kiss her neck. She leaned back against the wall, running her hands down Seulgi's back. Somehow they moved to the room right next to them, which Irene was relived to see was the bedroom. Seulgi interrupted her thoughts once again as she pushed her back against the bed, kissing her quickly on the lips, before looking down at her for a brief moment. Irene looked up at the girl above her, and asked herself what she had done to get here. But instead of answering herself she pulled the girl down to kiss her once again. She felt Seulgi tug at her shirt, a silent question. So Irene gave her a silent answer by pulling it off. She would of been embarrassed if she wasn't so excited. Seulgi looked into her eyes, it felt like she was looking at her soul, before taking off her own shirt. Skin met skin, as their lips touched once again. Lust. It was all Irene could feel, it consumed her. She felt Seulgi pull on her shorts, and she nodded, kissing the girls neck as she slid it off. She grabbed Seulgi's pants, and began to unbutton them. She pulled them down slowly, staring at Seulgi. She could see want in the girl's eyes, she wondered if Seulgi could she them in her's too. Seulgi started kissing her again, trailing slowly down her chest. Then going back up stopping at her breasts. Irene stared at her and smiled, Seulgi understood her silent cue, and took off Irene's bra. Irene felt her senses go on overdrive as Seulgi began to kiss her breast. She held her head closer with one hand, and removed Seulgi's bra with the other. Then suddenly Seulgi got up, and moved down. Irene's heart dropped to her pussy, and she could feel the blood pumping in her ears as Seulgi pulled down her underwear. Slowly. Then suddenly she felt the girl's tongue inside her. She pulled the girl closer, into her. Her breathing quickened, as Seulgi pumped in and out. When Irene became closer Seulgi moved upward, back to her head and kissed her fiercely. Irene kissed her back, and then felt two fingers enter her. She screamed, the sound muffled by Seulgi's lips. The other girl's fingers moved, as their pace got faster, and harder until Irene came. She yelled another muffled scream into the girls lips.

When Seulgi stopped kissing her Irene smiled and said "Time for me to return the favor."

That morning Irene lay in her own bed, staring at the ceiling. She thought about Seulgi, and blushed remembering how she looked into her eyes

"Calm down Irene." She muttered to herself, but she didn't calm down, instead her heartbeat quickened as she thought about the girl dancing with her. She wondered if they would see each other again. She hoped they would. Irene rolled over tired, she hadn't gotten much rest. She closed her eyes, and as she drifted to sleep her only thought was of Seulgi.

Irene pulled on her jacket, and stepped out into the cold wind. Shivering she quickly walked down the street. Irene lived in a apartment complex much like Seulgi's, but her apartment was on the first floor near the lobby. And luckily it was close to the bar. I'll just go once more, and that's it. Irene's thoughts drifted around, floating, she wondered why she was going back to the bar. Well she knew why, she just didn't understand why. She felt drawn to the girl, so instead of sitting in bed reading, she had decided to walk down to the bar. Irene was quiet, so loud places didn't really suit her, but the thought of seeing Seulgi again made the bar seem like fun. And maybe, just maybe, she liked loud places when it meant they had to whisper to each other. She smiled to herself, as thoughts of yesterday surrounded her. She stopped, and stared at the bar in front of her. She had waited all day to return, but now that she was here she felt worried. What if Seulgi didn't want to see her? Irene frowned, shaking the thought from her mind, and entered the bar. She sat down at the counter, and ordered a drink.

"Just a beer." She told the bartender, who handed her a cold beer. She payed him, while looking around the room, and her eyes stopped when they noticed a certain girl. Taking a gulp of beer for courage, she walked over. 

"Didn't expect to see you here." Seulgi said. 

"Why not?" Irene asked.

"It just doesn't seem like your thing." Seulgi answered

"It isn't, but it also is." Irene said.

"Well then, what about it is your thing?"

Irene twirled the beer can in her hands. You, she thought, "The dancing." She said instead. It wasn't a lie, she dis like the dancing. It just wasn't the entire truth.

"Well then let's dance." Seulgi said. 

Irene leaned into Seulgi, surrounded by people packed onto the dance floor. Their were strangers so close she could touch them, Seulgi was much closer than them though. The taller girl had pulled Irene into her embrace, and was moving her to the music. See, Irene thought, I do like dancing. The thought made her laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Seulgi asked

"Nothing." Irene whispered into her ear, making Seulgi blush slightly. Irene twirled her, making Seulgi smile. She was starting to think Seulgi's smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Irene drank her second beer, "I'm just saying." She said "I think that you look like a bear."

The so-called bear laughed, "Ok, ok fine I agree with you."

Irene waved her arm in victory. Seulgi grabbed her arm."Calm down," she giggled "You really like winning huh." Irene rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact Seulgi was still holding her arm.

"Yeah, I do."

Seugi sighed "Well then, I challenge you to a game."

"Of what?" Irene asked

"Take a shot every time you get something wrong, or whatever it's called game."

Irene smiled "Sounds fun!" She said

Irene groaned. "How am I supposed to know the capital of Thailand."

Seulgi smirked "Take a shot."

Irene groaned again "Fine." She said, downing the alcohol.

"I'm still winning." Irene said.

"Yes you are sadly."

Irene furrowed her brow, thinking "Ok, last question," she said "What are 3 cat breeds?"

"Uhhh," Seulgi said "Maine coon, Siamese, and uhhh Rag doll."

Irene gave her a thumbs up, "I still win," She teased "Penalty time."

Seugi pretended to be scared "Oh no, what is it."

"You have to give me your number." Irene said, feeling a little nervous.

"Well if I must." Seulgi giggled, taking Irene's phone. "Here you go." She said, handing it back, along with her own phone.

"Give me yours, even if you did win." Seulgi said, smiling happily.

"Oh, I don't know." Irene said, laughing "I don't have a penalty. "Please." Seulgi said cutely.

"Ok, fine." Irene answered giving in. 

"I got to go." Irene said "I need to study."

Seulgi got up "Yeah me too, college sucks sometimes."

Irene laughed "Bye." She said. Then quickly hugged Seulgi, and walked out of the door. She was stull blushing when she heard her phone beep a minute later. Have fun, it said. I would, but I'm studying she responded. Well, have a good night then. Seulgi texted her. Irene smiled, I will, she responded.

"Why are you blushing so much?" Her roommate, Joy, asked.

"Yeah! Did you go on a date?" Yeri exclaimed. Irene ignored them.

Oh, she did!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Oh, be quiet you guys!" Irene yelled, throwing a pillow at them. The three girls jusr laughed

"Ahh love." Joy said to Yeri.

"Tis beautiful." Yeri responded. Irene walked off to her room, which luckily she did not share with any of them. Wendy and Joy shared a room, and Yeri roomed alone like her. They all like it that way. She did anyway, especially now when they were teasing her about her love life. Was it a love life though, She asked herself. She wasn't sure, she liked Seulgi, but love was a strong emotion. They weren't even dating. I wish we were. Irene rolled over, she needed to stop falling for people so fast.

The next morning Irene woke up to Yeri staring at her face

"So," The girl asked "Who is it?"

Irene sat up, "Yerim, I swear."

Yeri didn't listen, and instead said "C'mon I wanna know."

Irene sighed, "Someone I met at a bar."

Yeri got up, dramatically, "A bar!" She yelled "The Bae Joohyun meeting love interests at a loud bar."

Irene smiled "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is." said Joy eavesdropping from behind the door. Irene got up and opened it to Joy and Wendy.

"Does privacy not exist in this house?" She asked.

"No!" All three girls called out laughing. Irene sighed, it was gonna be a long day.

...

One month later Irene smiled, remembering how she had met her girlfriend. She believed it was fate. It had taught her to take chances, because if you do you might find you one true love. Seulgi had changed Irene for the better, and she had changed Seulgi too. The girl no longer hung out in bars alone, but danced with her girlfriend in her bedroom. Irene blushed, glad that that one night had lead to thousands.


End file.
